


Sun, Moon, & Ramen

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous Date, Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Who's the third wheel here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Sun's got a craving, and the only cure is ramen. But food's always better with company.Written for Bumbleby Week 2020, Day 6: Sun/Moon.Takes place between Volumes 2 & 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Sun, Moon, & Ramen

Sun poked his head into team RWBY's open window. "Hey, you guys want to get ramen?" And there wasn't even any startled yelling and throwing of things. Progress!

  
Yang shrugged and closed her book. "I'm free."

  
Blake wavered for a moment longer, but marked her place and set her book down. "The place by the river?"

  
"With the fresh salmon, yeah." Blake went _nuts_ for fish. Even the weird stuff, when they served it to you with the head still on and it just... looked at you when you ate it. Sun tried not to think about that any more than he already had. "Where's everyone else?"

  
"Ruby went to a gun show with Velvet." Yang rolled out of bed. "I think Weiss is in the library with Zwei, getting an early start on the project for Oobleck."

  
"That's three weeks away!" Sun was pretty sure about that. "...It is three weeks, right?" Kinda sure.

  
Blake checked her notes. "Two weeks."

  
"Oh."

  
Yang snorted with laughter. "Hey, I bet Weiss could use another research assistant, if you're having second thoughts about ramen. Zwei has seniority, though."

  
What a way to spend a Friday night! Sun tried not to shiver at the thought of being Weiss' go-fer. She probably wouldn't even help unless he was in the Haven uniform, or something 'presentable,' whatever that meant.

  
Sun hadn't seen her leave bed, but Blake was at her desk, probably getting her wallet. "I guess we can't take Bumblebee." One of Yang's motorcycle jackets was hung on Blake's chair.

  
"We'd be a bit cramped, yeah. Though..." Yang turned to grin at Sun. "Hey, can you find some rollerblades? I've got an idea."

  
"Uhhh..." It did sound fun. But dangerous. Like, dangerous-even-with-an-Aura dangerous.

  
"Or we could just take the shuttle, and _not_ have a dozen cops on our tail." That was Blake, the voice of reason. And cop-expert.

  
Yang sighed. "And here I was looking forward to an exciting weekend. Oh well." She stretched her arms up over her head, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
Fishing his eyes out of Yang's cleavage, Sun caught Blake looking at them too. He shrugged, admitting his own weakness, and Blake adjusted her gaze to the floor, blushing. Sun wasn't sure why; Yang was a walking eye-trap, and she liked laughing at people who stared. And punching people who whistled. It wasn't _exactly_ the same as his not wearing a shirt, but Sun could see her from where he stood.

  
"Sun, are you going to move? We can't jump out the window with you in the way." Yang settled her aviators in her hair.

  
"Right! See you down there!" Sun winked at them and toppled backwards off of the window sill.

  
His eyes fixed on his landing point, he twisted through the rest of the flip, and landed in a four-limbed crouch in the grass. Dusting his hands off, Sun looked up to watch Blake and Yang's landing solutions. And make sure Yang wasn't aiming for him.

  
Blake just tap-tap-tapped down on window sills, landing lightly next to Sun. She reached a hand up to her bow, patting it to make sure it was still hiding her top ears. That she was still hiding who she was bugged Sun. Who apart from Cardin would really care? And who cared about what Cardin thought?

  
"Cannonballlll!" Yang had just launched herself from the window, arms wrapped around her legs. She let go an instant before she landed, and rolled. Sun winced, hearing the impact.

  
But Yang bounded right up, grinning. "Wanted to charge my Semblance. These ramen runs can be dangerous."

  
Sun nodded, matching her smile. "Noodles, leading cause of injury worldwide."

  
"Just sucking down a bunch of slippery tentacles - you could choke!"

  
"Or get them wrapped around your neck."

  
"Or get eaten by a shark, because it thinks you're an octopus!"

  
Sun thought that one was kind of stretch. In the body of improbable noodle-related injuries, even.

  
"What?" Yang clearly didn't think so. "We'll be right next to the river. There are probably sharks in it."

  
Blake weighed in on the part she considered important. "I've never had shark before. Not real shark, at least. The fake shark fin soup was pretty interesting, though."

  
"Yeah, you can get it in Mistral. The texture's _really_ weird." Sun had still eaten it, but he'd had second thoughts the entire time.

  
"Okay. Step one, get ramen." Yang raised a finger. "Step two, bait a shark into attacking us." Another finger. "Step three, eat the shark." And another. "Step four, dumplings?" She waggled her pinkie, looking at them.

  
Pointing at the landing platforms, Blake said, "Shuttle's getting ready to leave." And she took off running for it. 

  
Sun didn't bother checking with Yang, just burst into a run after Blake. They'd probably make it.

* * *

  
Finishing the last of his ramen, Sun glanced over at his tablemate's bowls. They were almost done. "Any big weekend plans?" The sun was already down, so the clock was ticking.

  
Blake was busy getting the last of her fish, but Yang just shrugged. "This was pretty much it. Ruby and Weiss want to start doing more practice for the Vytal Tournament, so this is our last weekend to really relax."

  
"And you're just going to spend it on campus? C'mon, live a little! Karaoke? Clubbing? Hunting down some Wh-" Sun caught Blake's glare, and changed what he was saying. "Whales? White whales?" It wasn't like anyone was listening to them. But Sun didn't want to argue with the face Blake had made.

  
Yang saved him. "Hey, I'll go to karaoke, if you can talk enough people into it."

  
"Great! Doesn't Weiss sing?"

  
"Not karaoke." Blake, looking very much like she wanted to lick her fingers, delicately wiped them with her napkin. "Didn't you go to her recital?"

  
"Uhhh..." He'd seen the program, and decided that Weiss didn't sing his kind of music. At all. "I must have been doing something with Neptune."

  
"Nora will probably bring the rest of JNPR, if you can talk her into it." Yang thought for a moment. "I actually don't know about Ruby."

  
Sun turned to Blake. "How about you? Karaoke tomorrow?"

  
"I, um - " Blake made a little circle with her fingertip on the table. "- bars aren't really my thing."

  
Yang asked, with a small gesture towards her own ear. "Too loud?" 

  
"Yeah."

  
Sun wasn't going to give up that easily, though. "We can get you some earplugs! I have some spares. Sage snores like a tree. And Scarlet's a foghorn."

  
"Like a tree?" Blake looked confused.

  
"Yeah, like he's sawing through one?" Sun mimed the motion. "I think his teeth vibrate or something. Teeth of Fury, or something."

  
"What about Neptune?" Sun wasn't sure why Yang was asking. He didn't think Yang and Neptune got along, after that whole 'tomboy' incident. ...Unless Yang was one of those girls who showed attraction through violence. That could be interesting to watch... from a safe distance. Neptune probably wouldn't appreciate it, though.

  
Sun leaned forward, "Okay, you need to promise to never tell him this-"

  
"Done." Yang had her right hand raised.

  
"-but he actually sounds like the ocean. You know, tide goes in, tide comes out. It's pretty relaxing."

  
Yang nodded at Sun. "What about you? What do you sound like?"

  
Placing his hand on his chest, Sun said, "I've been told, by multiple people, that I sleep like a stone. Neptune shook me awake once, because he thought I was dead and he was -" Maybe don't share all the details? "- you know, eulogizing me." Definitely not weeping and beating my chest.

  
"Sort of like Weiss." Blake chimed in. "Once she starts sleep-talking, she only wakes up for her alarm."

  
"Huh. Does she say anything interesting?"

  
"Mostly just numbers." Yang shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she dreams in spreadsheets."

  
"What about Ruby?"

  
Blake glanced at Yang, deferring.

  
"Normal, I guess? She snores a bit, wakes up easily, falls back asleep instantly."

  
"Just like you." Blake prodded Yang with her elbow.

  
"Nah, I'm pretty sure Ruby would have mentioned if I snored."

  
"Fine, it's just very heavy breathing."

  
Sun figured they were all done eating, so he stood up. "Do we want to go look for sharks in the river?"

  
Yang patted her stomach. "So long as you mean 'stand on shore and look,' not 'go swimming.' That was a giant bowl."

  
"I know! And the price is great too!" Sun left a couple of extra lien on the table, and Yang and Blake added to the pile. More than worth it.

  
As they left the ramen joint, Blake asked, "How serious are we about this?"

  
Sun looked at Yang, and they both shrugged. 

  
"Because I think I smell offal-"

  
Yang cut in, "-and it smells awful?"

  
"-Yes. But if there are sharks in the river, that's where they'll be. It's just going to stink."

  
Making a hesitant noise, Sun said, "I wasn't that serious. We can just watch the boats."

  
"And the moon." Yang pointed out into the river, where the moon and its fragments were reflected.

  
Blake found them a bench, and the three of them sat, with Sun and Yang flanking Blake. And they watched, nudging each other to when they found something interesting.

  
Boats, buoys, airships, with their reds and greens - Sun tried to remember - red was port, because port wine was red, and port was left, because port and left had the same number of letters, and if you were on a boat, you had left port. So green was starboard, and right. 

  
There was a steady stream of traffic running over the bridges - people heading home after a day at work. Or downtown for fun. 

  
Everything seemed to move slowly, stretching out the night. 

  
The moon, stars, whatever celestial phenomena they could spot - which, at least for Sun - was limited to the eight stars in a line that made up the Pillar of Heaven. Blake saw a shooting star, but by the time she'd pointed it out, it was gone.

  
Yang pulled out her scroll when it buzzed, the light startling after gazing into the night. "Last shuttle leaves for Beacon soon. We should head back."

  
Blake looked down from the sky. The light had been reflecting in her eyes, making them shine golden and twinkling white. And she looked calmer than she usually did.

  
Sun decided, all in all, that it had been a pretty good start to the weekend. Two days left.

  
As they started to head back to the shuttle pad, he asked, "Did we want to grab dumplings?"


End file.
